House Of Bratz
by Purple-Diamonds
Summary: This is Bratz Anubis Style. Five best friends (Nina, Patricia, Amber, Mara and Joy) are starting their high school lives at Anubis High thinking that it would be easy, But boy are they wrong. They are faced with Drama, Romance and a popular gang of girls (including Willow and KT). Welcome to Anubis High. AU Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Moy, Jara. Minor Walfie.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: This is Bratz Anubis Style. Five best friends (Nina, Patricia, Amber, Mara and Joy) are starting their high school lives at Anubis High thinking that it would be easy, But boy are they wrong. They are faced with Drama, Mystery and a popular gang of girls (including Willow and KT) that just loves the spot light. Welcome to Anubis High. AU Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Moy, Jara. Minor Walfie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nickelodeon, House of Anubis or Bratz.**

**Nina- Yasmin (I think that one is the most obvious one)**

**Patricia- Jade**

**Amber- Sasha**

**Joy- Chloe**

**Mara is an added Bratz girl**

**House Of Bratz **

**Prologue**

Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, Mara Jaffrey and Joy Mercer are the closest best friends you can find. In fact they are so that they managed to convince their parents to put them in the same school. They had known each other since they were 7 and had met at the park. Their mothers or their grandmothers just so happen to go to the park on the same day and at the same time. It seems as if it was fate that brought them together. They were inseparable. All of them are unique and different in some way. Having their own talents and weaknesses.

Nina Martin is the most different from the group. She is American unlike them. She had moved to England with her Gran and brother to live with her uncle after her parents passed away in a car accident. She was very young at the time so she didn't understand what was happening. Her talent is singing. She used to post her singing covers on YouTube. Past tense Used to. She stopped posting videos after she saw a comment that said that 'You suck and should stop doing covers. You just wasting your time and embarrassing yourself.' Her friends tried to comfort her and told her that she was amazing and she should continue but she refused to believe them. She would hum along to the tune of a song when they put on the radio in the car but nothing more. She loves her family even if she and her brother Eddie Martin don't always get along. Her brother is a total flirt and he always tries to hit on Patricia but fails miserably. She and Joy also share the same the birthday. Her family is also rich because her uncle is a producer and director and he is like a father to her. He pays for her school fees and basically everything.

Patricia Williamson is the artsy girl in the group. She is tough and she stands up for herself and especially her friends. You don't mess with her. Or else. The last person who messed with her well nobody knows what happened to her. The next day she came to school, she looked as if she saw a ghost. Patricia maybe tough but her parents are extremely overprotective over her. Her father doesn't let her date anybody. Her mother doesn't let her dress the way she wants to. She loves her parents but sometimes they can be suffocating. Patricia doesn't like being told what to do but they are her parents at the end of the day. Her parents instructions doesn't stop her from doing what she wants and dressing the way she wants. She hates lying to her parents but she hates the outfits her mother makes her wear. She has a secret door that leads to a room in her closest. Her parents didn't know about it. Patricia would literally hug the people who previously owned the house because they didn't mention it when they bought the house. She found it the first week they were living there. She was ten when she moved there. Her talent is that she designs outfits and sews them after she gets approval of the outfit from her friends. Her friends would approve it even before they saw it. They knew she had a gift. Some of their outfits are made by Patricia. She also never had her first kiss and only her friends know that.

Amber Millington is the pretty face of the group. She loves pink and shopping. Her parents are divorced and when she found out they were getting a divorce she was devastated. She stays one week at her mum's house and one week at her dad's since both her parents had custody over her. Her parents fight a lot even after the divorce. Now they won't even look at each other. All Amber wants is for them to get along. They don't even have to get back together. It's too bad life isn't as black and white as it seems. Her parents still love as much as they did before the divorce. Her talent is that she is good at gymnastics and loves cheer-leading. Back at her old school she tried out for cheer-leading and impressed everyone (but the captain) with her back-flips, cartwheels and splits. Everyone in the team loved her and felt she should be in it but she didn't end up being in the team because the captain was a slut and a total bitch or as Amber likes to call her a 'skunkbag'. She was jealous of Amber and everyone knew it but didn't say anything. She hated Amber more when her boyfriend broke up with her for Amber. The reason he broke up with her is because she was too clingy and she wasn't nice at all. She still blames Amber because he broke up with her. Amber just hopes that the people at Anubis High would be much nicer. Her other talent is that she loves dancing.

Mara Jaffrey is the smart girl of the group. She is extremely intelligent, therefore gaining straight A's in her report card. She won the science fair for 3 years in a row. Her parents are athletes and used to persuade her to take part in sports when she was little. She hated and still hates sports, not that she has anything against it. It's just that she was never good at it. She would end up running last to the finish line and would be panting and having sweat dripping from her face. She did try out for football once but didn't make the cut. Her family did finally learn to accept that she will never be an athlete. They still love her and support whatever decision she chooses to make and are just as proud of her. Her talent is that she loves journalism. She used to write for the school website at her old school and won the title 'Journalist of the Year' in England. Joy also tried out for the competition but lost. Her friendship with Joy still remained the same. She also won the competition for best short story. Her prize was that she had spent the entire day with the author of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. She even read Mara's short story and was pretty impressed. Her dream is to become a world-famous Author or Journalist one day.

Joy Mercer is the sporty girl of the group. She comes from a poor family. Her father had passed away when she was a mere infant. Her mother's job was that she caters for people for parties and therefore not earning a very good salary but enough to put a roof over their heads. She even tried to convince her mother to let her get a job but her mother said no and that she was the parent in the family and she shouldn't worry. Joy knew that she had to do something so she disobeyed her mother's instructions and got a job. She would give the money to her mother's clients and begged them to give it with the amount of money that they were going to pay her mother. Everything was going pretty well from there until her mother found out about her job. Her mother made her quit it and then everything started going downhill from there. They would sometimes not have food to eat in the evening or morning. Her friends did sometimes offer to buy her lunch but she would sometimes refuse them. The only way she ended up going to Anubis High was from Nina's scholarship. Nina's family was rich so she didn't need the scholarship and gave it to Joy (after A LOT of persuasion). Her talent is that she is very good at sports. Patricia and her both joined for the football team and got in. Patricia then dropped out because she 'was bored' of it and wanted to try something different. Joy was so good she earned the title Team Captain. She is also sometimes really clumsy.

That is basically everything about the girls and lets watch them overcome drama and mystery.

Welcome to Anubis High girls.

**So what do you think? Next chapter is going to be when they go to Anubis house and their first day at school. This is going to be like Anubis house except more rooms. Each person gets their own room. And it is not going to be called Anubis house. It will not have a name. Tune in next time on House of Bratz.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: This is Bratz Anubis Style. Five best friends (Nina, Patricia, Amber, Mara and Joy) are starting their high school lives at Anubis High thinking that it would be easy, But boy are they wrong. They are faced with Drama, Mystery and a popular gang of girls (including Willow and KT) that just loves the spot light. Welcome to Anubis High. AU Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Moy, Jara. Minor Walfie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nickelodeon, House of Anubis or Bratz.**

**House of Bratz**

* * *

"Can you believe that we are already leaving tomorrow?" Nina said excited.

They nodded their heads and said "Time flies so fast."

"Since we are leaving tomorrow, let's celebrate with a shopping spree." Nina said.

Everyone nodded their heads and squealed while Patricia groaned. They were sitting on the couches.

Nina rolled her eyes at Patricia and said "Okay Patricia we will go out to shop and you will stay here and make sure Eddie stays out of trouble and when we come back all five of us will go out to eat. Sounds good?"

Patricia who was sitting on the double seated couch alone replied "Or your will go shopping while I catch up on sleep." She then did a relaxing position and laid down on the couch.

Nina rolled her eyes again "Okay. Let's go people."

She was getting suspicious on why Patricia recently had been bailing on them a lot. Sure she didn't like shopping but sometimes she would still come. And from what she knows Patricia hates Eddie.

The four of them started to leave the house.

Nina said before she left "Eddie behave yourself."

Eddie rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically "Whatever Mum."

Nina rolled her eyes and closed the door.

She took her keys out of her purse and began walking towards the car.

Amber screamed quickly "Shot gun."

Joy and Mara groaned making Nina laugh. They got in the car.

Joy said "You got shot gun last week."

Nina interrupted their argument and groaned "I forgot my jacket on the couch. I will be right back."

She got out of the car and walked towards the house. She opened the door and proceeded towards the living room. She entered the room and turned the light on. She then screamed on the top of her lungs and covered her mouth in shock at the sight she was faced with.

Patricia and Eddie were on the couch and Eddie was on top of her and they were making out.

When they heard her scream they immediately broke apart and jumped making Eddie fall out of the couch.

They saw Nina and said at the same time "We can explain."

Eddie said lamely "A snake bit her and I was just trying to suck the venom out."

Nina raised her eyebrows and said "On her lips? Yeah right. Could someone please explain me the _real _reason why your'll were…canoodling."

Eddie said "Who says canoodling?"

Nina rolled her eyes yet again and said "Well?"

Patricia sighed "Okay…um…we are dating."

Nina said in shock "You dating!? When? What? How?! What?! Why didn't you tell us we best friends?"

Eddie said "This is exactly why we didn't tell you. We knew you would get upset."

Nina said angry "I am not upset about you dating. I am upset because you didn't tell me."

Patricia said "I'm sorry we never tell you. It's just that I couldn't risk my parents finding out. If they found out I wouldn't live to see daylight."

Nina replied in a soft tone "It is okay but when I come back you going to tell the others?"

Patricia said "Okay."

Nina said before she left "Bye."

Eddie smirked "So where were we?"

Patricia said flirtatiously "I don't know. Remind me again?"

They then leaned in and kissed. Their kiss immediately turned into a heated make-out session.

Before she left the house she thought _ugh I forgot my jacket again_

She walked in the room and groaned making Patricia and Eddie break their kiss "Can I at least enter the living room without finding your'll sucking each other's faces?"

They rolled their eyes and she grabbed the jacket and left.

She got in the car and they asked her "What took you so long?"

Nina lied "Eddie dropped a glass and I had to clean it up because Patricia was sleeping."

They seemed to buy it.

* * *

"Okay guys I don't know about you but I am going to be looking for hotties." Amber said.

They were sitting at Nando's and were chatting about Anubis High. Nina shot Patricia a look that said 'Tell them'.

Patricia said "I have to tell you guys something…um…uh…I am dating Eddie."

Amber scream causing people to stare "What?! When?! How?!"

Nina hushed Amber "Amber indoor voice. People are starting to stare."

Amber whispered "Sorry."

Patricia said "Well to answer all of your questions. I am dating Eddie. Remember that weekend I was sick and your'll went out and I stayed at Nina's house."

They nodded their heads.

Patricia continued "Well remember Eddie got sick the next day. He got sick because he kissed me."

Amber squealed "Aww Peddie."

Patricia asked confused "What is Peddie?"

Amber said as if it was the most obvious thing ever "It's you and Eddie's couple name. Patricia + Eddie= Peddie."

Mara asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

Patricia said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. It's just I was afraid my parents would find out."

Nina asked Joy "Joy why you are so quiet?"

Joy said guilty "I kind of already knew. I caught them kissing once."

Nina said "Why didn't you tell us?"

Joy said "Patricia told me not to tell."

Amber asked "So is anyone else in a secret relationship?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Mara asked "So I think I might join the science club. You guys?"

Amber said "I might try out for cheerleading."

They continued to talk about it for half an hour.

Joy said "We got to get going."

They left and went home.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Nina's eyes fluttered open. She then realized what today was. She immediately jumped out of her bed with a huge smile on her face and offed her alarm. She went to her laptop and went on Skype. She saw that Patricia, Joy, Mara and Amber were online. She then got a request to join their chat. She clicked on accept. **(AN: I don't know if in Skype you can get a multi person chat but in this story you can.) **

"Hey guys." Nina said to them.

"Hey." They replied.

"Okay so we leave at the same time. An hour's time we leave okay?." Nina said.

They nodded their heads.

_Fifty-five minutes later_

"Eddie make fast. We are leaving in five minutes." Nina said as she banged on the bathroom door.

Nina and Gran were just checking if they forgot anything and Eddie was running late as usual.

Eddie said through the door "Beauty takes time Nina."

Nina teased him "Want to look good for Patricia."

Eddie rolled his eyes and opened the door "I'm done. Let's go."

Nina smiled and rolled her eyes.

They left the house and Eddie yelled "Shotgun!"

Nina said "No get shotgun."

Gran smiled and said "I'm going to miss your'll arguing. I am going to miss my little babies."

She then pinched Eddie's cheeks. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Aww Gran you can always come visit." Nina said comforting.

Gran said with slight tears in her eyes "Your'll grow up so fast."

Eddie rolled his eyes Yet again and smiled. "Come on. We better get going."

Nina rolled her eyes again. This family rolls their eyes a lot. They then went in the car and left.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

"Nina…Nina wake up. We here." Gran said as she tried to wake up Nina.

Nina was a very heavy sleeper, making it very easy for Eddie to pull pranks on her. Nina shifted a little then started to open her eyes. She then got up and yawned. She got out of the car slowly.

"What time is it?" Nina asked as she yawned.

Eddie said "Eleven o Clock."

Nina noticed a familiar black Mercedes Benz drive by. A girl with blonde hair and a perky smile came out of the car.

"Amber!" Nina squealed.

"Nina!" Amber said as she ran towards her.

"Nina! Amber!" Joy and Mara squealed as they came running towards them with their suitcases.

"Hey guys. How was your drive?" Nina asked.

"Good. We just said goodbye to our parents. Did you?" Joy asked.

"No we were just going to. We will be right back." Nina and Amber said.

* * *

Nina said as she hugged her Gran "I am going to miss you Gran."

"Me too Nina. Phone me every day okay." Gran said as she broke the hug.

Nina nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Gran said to Eddie "Come on Eddie. Give Granny some sugar."

Eddie laughed and hugged her.

Gran said as she got in the car "Okay I got to go. Bye. Love you."

Nina and Eddie said "Love you too."

They watched as the car drove away and then walked towards Joy, Amber and Mara.

"Hey guys. Where is Patricia?" Nina asked.

"I'm here." A familiar voice said from behind.

They turned around and came face-face with Patricia wearing a white and red sweater and a black and red Burberry dress that went down to her ankles. **(AN: Like how Jade looked in Bratz the movie. If you didn't watch the Movie then Google it.)**

"Patricia you look…" Eddie said.

Patricia threatened "Don't you dare say a word about my outfit."

Eddie put his hands up in surrender.

"Guys you know what to do." Patricia said.

The girls then huddled around Patricia to cover her. They did this a lot in their old school but now that they were in a boarding school they didn't have to.

"So I might join the football team." Joy said.

"Cheerleading." Amber said.

"Science Club." Mara said.

"Fashion Designing." Patricia said.

"I am done." She said.

They let go of each so Patricia can come out. She then turned around to face Eddie whose mouth was wide open. **(AN: She looks like how Jade looks in Bratz The Movie but more Patricia looking.)**

"Better?" Patricia asked Eddie.

Eddie grinned "Much better."

They then kissed. The rest of them started making gagging noises.

Joy said "Please keep the PDA to a minimum."

Patricia and Eddie rolled their eyes and kissed one more time.

"So are you going to try out for the orchestra Nina?" Mara said slowly knowing how fragile the topic was.

"Yes I think I might actually." Nina said surprising everyone.

You couldn't blame them for being surprised. They tried to get her to join the orchestra in her old school but she would always refuse.

They said shocked "What?!"

Nina said "I know I always said 'No' when you guys asked me to join the orchestra in our old school but I'm over what happened and the people here will most probably be much nicer."

They grinned at her happy that she finally got over what happened. Nina was gifted with the voice of an angel and she deserved to be heard.

* * *

They walked slowly towards the house. Eddie was holding a map of the entire campus and was directing them to the house.

Eddie said putting the map down and pointing to the house "This is it."

They stared at the house in awe. It looked ancient and was huge. They walked towards the entrance and noticed something written on the top of the entrance. They only could see one letter 'A'. The rest was covered in something black. They ignored it and opened the door causing a creaking sound. They went inside and was greeted by a short Indian woman who looked to be in her mid-30's.

She greeted warmly "Hello dearies. I am Trudy, your housemother. I clean the house and provide for you all dinner and breakfast. Victor is your caretaker of the house and wait let me call him. Victor! They have arrived."

Victor then came out of his office and walked down the stairs while saying "My name is Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and I am your caretaker. You are not allowed out of the house after ten o clock and if I do catch you there will be severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Trudy rolled her eyes and said "No need to scare them Victor. You can go. I will take it from here. Thank you. Well I will let you all get settled and meet the other housemates and oh I almost forgot."

She took out a piece of paper from her jean pocket and said "Nina is sharing a room with Amber. Joy is sharing a room with Mara. Patricia is sharing a room with KT and Eddie is sharing a room with Fabian." **(I know I said in the first chapter that they weren't sharing rooms but I wanted to make it interesting.) **

They then went to unpack.

* * *

Patricia was busy unpacking when an African American girl with frizzy hair barged into the room.

She interrogated her rudely "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Patricia replied "This is my room and I am sharing it with you."

The girl rolled her eyes and yelled "Trudy!"

Trudy immediately came and said worried "What happened KT?"

KT said angrily "This girl is in my room and says that it's hers. Tell her she got the wrong room and that Willow is sharing it with me."

Patricia interrupted "This girl has a name."

KT replied arrogantly "I don't care."

Patricia rolled her eyes.

Trudy said "I am sorry KT but the rooms have been changed. Willow is sharing a room with Sophia."

KT groaned frustrated and stormed out of the room.

Trudy said "Patricia supper will begin in an hour's time."

Patricia nodded her head and continued unpacking.

* * *

They finished packing and went to the living room.

"Well when they said we were getting new students they didn't mention how beautiful they were going to be." Jerome said as they walked in.

Nina, Mara, Joy and Amber smiled flirtatiously and waved at him while Patricia and Eddie rolled their eyes.

Jerome asked Patricia flirtatiously "And you are?"

Eddie glared at him and said while putting his arm around Patricia's waist "Taken."

Jerome just smiled and went to Amber who scoffed at him after he repeated what he did to Patricia.

Fabian said while pointing to each of them "Ignore him; he always does that to the new kid or in your case kids. I am Fabian, that is Alfie, Willow, KT, Sophia, Mick, and the guy who just flirted with the red-head and the blonde is Jerome."

Eddie said while pointing to each of them "I'm Eddie. That is Patricia my girlfriend, Nina my small sister-"

Nina interrupted "We twins and I was born first."

Alfie interrupted "You don't look like twins."

They ignored him and Eddie rolled his eyes "Whatever. That is Amber, Mara and Joy."

"So you all know each other?" Mick asked.

They nodded their heads and Nina said "We moved here together actually."

"Well welcome to Anubis High." Fabian said with a grin.

* * *

KT asked Sophia, Willow and Alfie "Well what you think of the new kids?"

Alfie said "I think they are nice."

Willow said "I like their hair."

Sophia said "They are pretty."

KT rolled her eyes and said "Well I think we should teach them how things work around here. Shouldn't we? I like the new guy. He is cute. So are you going to help me get him?"

Alfie said "Isn't he dating the red-head?"

KT rolled her eyes and said "And I care why?"

Willow said "So what is the brilliant plan?"

"I will think of something. Welcome to Anubis High girls." KT said and wore a venomous smile on her face.

* * *

**So what do you think? Next chapter they will go to school not this chapter. Thank you so much for whoever reviewed, followed and favorited. I appreciate it and for the first time. I am doing shoutouts. :D **

**harrynaturefan2- Thank you! I will keep going :)**

**FNRutterHoa- Thank you so much! I appreciate it :)**

**Rjvamp 369- Thank you! Updated like you asked :) **

**TheFemaleBoss13 7- Thank you :D**

**RusherSibuna- Thank you! And thank you for virtual cookie :)**

**Winxjaderamsey- Thank you and there will be lots of Peddie :)**

**HoAMR- I honestly don't know but this story is based on Bratz and has nothing to do about how Nina is really Jasmine or something like that. **

**cruzguadalupe6 7- Thank you and there will most definitely be. :)**

**MxNguyen- Thank you! :D**

**DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085- Tank you and you welcome! :D**

**Tune in next time on House of Bratz. :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
